Sam and Danny are slaves
by Black-winged Angel 100
Summary: Don't want to give anything away but Danny and Sam were kidnappedm :P


~What happens when Danny and Sam are slaves?~

down

down

down

down

down

Chapter One- Were am I?

~Sam's POV~

"Where am I?" I asked myself. "Uhhggg..." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Danny sitting up holding his head. "Danny!" I shouted his head shot up and looked at me with a confused expression. I jumped to my feet trying to run to him but I tripped and fell to my knees feeling very heavy.I looked down to see chains on my wrists and and ankles."What the-""So your awake."I heard from the left of me I turned to see "Vlad!" "Silence my slave!" he shouted. "Slave?"I heard Danny ask. "Yes,you're my slaves now." "Uhhhggg..."I groaned."Come. I'll show you two to the slave corridor.I'll explain in the morning." said Vlad. He picked me and Danny up by our collars and carried us to the slave corridor. He dropped us in the third room on the right. "You share this room." Vlad said as he left. Our chains disappeared. I looked around there were two cots, both about half the size of a twin (barely enough room to roll over) both nailed to the wall one above the other with big fleece blankets and huge pillows."Wow"I thought "this is pretty good for slaves." Then I felt my sleeves move I looked down and saw my clothes change into a potato sack. I looked at Danny he was looking at his potato sack shirt and shorts.(mine was a dress) "Danny?" I asked he didn't reply. "Danny?""Danny?" "Danny!" I shouted feeling tears slide down my cheeks slowly. "Danny! Look at me! Please?" I cried out through my tears they were pouring out. I looked down at my hands in my lap and sobbed."Sam?" I heard Danny ask. I didn't reply just continued sobbing. I felt his arms wrap around my shaking frame and he pulled me into his lap."Oh Sam don't cry" he about five mintues I fell asleep.

~Danny POV~

After Sam fell asleep I transformed into Danny Phantom and put Sam onto the top cot."Good night Sam." I said as I wrapped the blankets around her. I then flew to the ground."I'll sleep on the bottom cot."I thought "that way if someone tried to hurt Sam I can easily fight them." I fell asleep as soon as this thought passed."Get up!" commanded a very loud voice. "Uhhgggg" I groaned then a bright light stung my eyes.I bolted into a sitting postion. Vlad stood in the doorway. Sam groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Vlad yanked the blanket off her. Sam yelped and rolled off the top cot (Which is about 12 feet off the floor) I jumped off my (3 feet off the ground) cot to the floor catching Sam as I did. "INJURIES! INJURIES! SEARCH FOR INJURIES!" my fantic mind shouted at me. I kneeled and looked Sam over for injuries, thankfully I found none. "You now that fall wouldn't have hurt her. She's not made of _glass_." Vlad said smugly."Shut up, Vlad!" Sam snarled. "Stupid little girl!" Vlad snapped. As he yanked out a long leather horse whip (he has no ghost powers). Sam had,as they were talking, sat on the floor. Vlad snapped the whip toward Sam's face I made a quick move and threw my arm in front of Sam's face the whip wrapped around my arm stinging badly but protecting Sam. "Stop Vlad!" I shouted at him. Vlad prepared his whip for a second time. I stood in front of Sam. Vlad jumped to the side a flicked out his whip again this time I wasn't fast enough and it hit Sam with a loud crack! Sam cried out in pain. "Now come to breakfeast follow the signs be there in 40 min and I'll go over the rules." Vlad turned and left. I heard Sam wimper and I fell to my knees beside her."Sam?" I asked she was looking down cradling her hurt part of her arm."Sam, let me see your arm." I said shook her head and I realized she was crying. I gently pried her hand off her hurt arm and look at the large red and slightly bleeding mark. My shirt has long sleeves Sam's dress has short sleeves so my sleeve took the most of it when I got hit Sam had her bare skin get hit. I could only imagine the pain with bare skin.

Chapter Two-New rules

I helped Sam to her feet ,after she stopped crying which didn't take very long because Sam is a very tough girl, and we walked to the cafiteria for breakfeast. I saw Vlad sitting at a picnic table on the far corner. I pulled on Sam gently and lead her towards Vlad. We sat down next to each other. Vlad said " You girl go to the that table way over there." He pointed to a table across the room. "Why?" Sam asked. "Just for a moment NOW GO!"He shouted the last stood up grabbed her food and walked away. "Now then Daniel, I learned this morning that female slaves are very rare and valuble.""Okay...so?" "I want you to keep Ms. Manson safe at all it? She must not know this information.""Uhhh...ok.""Now trade spots with her." "Ok"I said. I stood and walked with my food to the table where Sam was. "You're turn." I said."Okay" she said as she stood and walked away.

~Sam's POV~

"Samantha." "Vlad." I answered."You will call me Master or Sir from now on." "Why?"I asked or more like demanded."Because you're a slave. Do you want another make like that one?" He asked touching my deep whip mark."No" I said "Good then what do you call me?" "Master" I said."Good then go get Daniel" I stood and ran to Danny. "Danny!" I shouted. He stood and looked at me. I ran and hugged him. "How are we going to escape?" I whispered."I don't know." He whispered back. We walked back to Vlad's table. "Now then you will do whatever I tell you to, get up when I say so, and help where you can when I don't have anything for you to. Understood?" "Yes Master" I said. "Yep" said Danny. I looked at him funny. He shrugged. We finished eating in silence."Your first task is to kill all the sleepwalkers that try to put the farmers to sleep." "Yes sir" me and Danny said. Danny stood before me he helped me to my feet and Vlad lead us to the farm to watch for the sleepwalkers. Soon after we got their Danny saw some. We began to fight when one of the sleepwalkers grabbed me from behind and began flying off with me. I kicked and squirmed and screamed. "Help Danny! Help me!" I screamed. The sleepwalker, once we were high above the tallest tree dropped me. I screamed. Danny caught me almost as soon as he let go of me. Then all the sleepwalkers returned to our rooms at night fall. I tried to jump up on my bed but I couldn't reach it. Danny gave me a boost and I soon curled up and fell asleep.

~Sam's POV~

It's been three days since I became a slave. And today is Christmas.

~Chapter three-Merry Christmas~

"Samantha, wake up" Vlad cooed in my ear. I sat up and looked at him."Jump down please." He said. I jumped down and looked at Danny he was still asleep.I reached out to awaken him but Vlad stopped me."No, dear, I'm only here for you.""Why?"I asked completely confused."Christmas is today and I'm going to show you and Daniel we need to find a dress for already has a tux ready.""Okay" He took my hand and lead me to a room. "Here" he said handing me a simple gray dress with croceah at the chest and short sleeves with a tiny black bow underneath the chest.I walked into the room pulling my potato sack off and putting the dress on.I looked in at myself in the mirror the dress showed my curves off perfectly.I walked out to show Vlad. "You look beautiful change back you have a surprise in you room." "Can I wake Danny up?""Sure."I walked back into the room and changed back.

~Chapter Four- The surprise~

I walked back into our room to find a mountain of books on the floor by the bed. I grabbed two books and walked to the chair across from the bed I opened the top book and threw the other one at Danny.I watched as the book went flying through the air and it Danny's arm by his shoulder. He jolted up and looked at me. "Wake up Ghostly its Christmas." I said with a smiled and said "Merry Christmas Sam" "Merry Christmas Da-" I was then pulled out of the room by Vlad."Get dressed in your tux Daniel" Vlad said."Yes Sir" replied Danny."Time for the party Samantha." explained Vlad.I walked into the same room and changed into my dress."Come with me." Vlad said and he walked me to a hallway. "Now stay here until Danny walks out that door over there."He said pointing to a doorway on the far side off the hallway."Okay" I said. He left me. I stood there and played with my dress. It stopped at my knees. Then I suddenly fell on my butt and two dainty little black shoes where on my feet."Sam?" I heard Danny whisper. I looked up and smiled at Danny. He helped me up and gave my bundle of red poinsettas."You look beautiful." He said looking awestruck.I felt myself blush and replied "Thanks, you look hansome." "Thanks!"he replied happily. I smiled. "Oops time to go come on!" He said as he hooked his arm around mine. We walked into a crowed and fancy ballroom. We smiled and waved as we walked to the balcony up stairs. Then Danny shouted "Going Ghost!" and he picked me up bridal style and we flew through the open window on the left of us.

~Epilouge~

When we turned twenty Danny proposed to me. And we had a little girl named Beth two years later. I am pregant today and it's one year after Beth's birth its a boy named Matthew. Beth has ghost powers just like Danny but looks exactly like me.


End file.
